


May I Kiss You?

by RaeValentine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Horror Movie Night, Implied Sexual Content, Jou is a giant scaredy cat, Kissing, M/M, Mild Descriptions of Gross Stuff™, Puffshipping, Ryou bottoms to no one, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeValentine/pseuds/RaeValentine
Summary: What your average Friday night is like for a couple of nerds in love.(The neighbors probably became desensitized to the screaming years ago.)[Written for a dear friend's birthday.]





	May I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> What up fam, I'm back!
> 
> I wrote this for a very dear friend of mine, whose birthday is today.  
> Happy birthday, Sunshine! I hope this meets your expectations.~
> 
> I'm re-reading Phantoms by Dean Koontz for the fourth time, so that's where the beginning inspiration came from.
> 
> There is not enough Puffshipping content to go around, and I am only too happy to provide.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <3

"Ugh, what _is_ that thing?!" Jounouchi exclaimed, tightening the already nearly suffocating hold on his boyfriend of three years.

"Can't you tell?" Ryou asked, completely unperturbed and watching with rapt fascination as a moth the size of an eagle - ugly as sin, with a wingspan of at least four feet, with protuberant multifaceted eyes and soft bi-sectioned body - swooped down on the poor unsuspecting group in the middle of the darkened street as they made their way to an inn just a block away.

The screaming on screen mixed with the shouts of disgust and fear coming from above him, but he paid them little mind. They were cuddled together on Ryou's living room couch on a late Friday night. That was their designated horror film night, and tonight's pick had been Jounouchi's choice. 

"Pfft, an American nineties flick? Puh- _lease_. You won't scare _me_ tonight," Jou had proudly proclaimed less than forty minutes ago while scrolling through Netflix for something to watch.

Ryou didn't want to be too smug about it, but he couldn't resist a small jibe when the opportunity came knocking.

"What was that about not getting scared?" he asked, glancing up at his boyfriend, who was currently using his fluffy white hair as a shield from the grotesque picture on screen.

The moth had swooped in, attacked an armed policeman, and just as quickly, flew off again. Another officer fired his shotgun, and it looked as though the creature had been hit, but it just kept flying off, though a bit erratically now. When the screen panned to the dead officer, his entire face had been eaten away, leaving only gleaming white bone in its wake.

Jounouchi groaned loudly even as the scene changed, shuddering and burying his face in Ryou's neck when the main character of the film - a female doctor with long auburn hair - began to explain what happened to the man's face. Ryou soothed his boyfriend with soft pats to his messy blonde hair, though not once did he look away from the television screen.

As the movie progressed, Ryou delighted in every creepy little thing that happened to the people who remained alive in a literal ghost town high in the mountains of California. 

Towards the end of the movie, they'd finally figured out the mystery of what had killed everyone in town, and now that it had shown itself, Ryou wasn't particularly impressed. Sure, the theory and speculation had been interesting, but the dated special effects just killed everything for him.

Although, he had to admit, Jou's loud screaming when the thing burst out of the earth had been downright _hilarious_. 

Once the movie was over and the credits began to roll, Ryou snorted and shut the television off. Perhaps sensing what was coming, Jou uncoiled himself from around his boyfriend and got to his feet, stretching cramped muscles.

"So, what did you think?" Ryou asked casually as he strode around the room, cleaning up their snacks and folding blankets to be put back in their rightful place on the back of the couch.

"The ending was kinda crappy, leavin' it on a cliffhanger like that," Jou replied, stifling a yawn in the back of his hand as he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. Horror movies were hell on the bladder.

Ryou hummed in acknowledgment, making sure everything was neat and tidy, the dishes washed, and Jou's clothes put in the hamper in the corner of their shared bedroom. Once Jou was done with his business - gargling could be heard amidst the sound of running water - he exited the bathroom, flopping on top of the bed covers and sticking his face in Ryou's favorite pillow. 

With an exasperated sigh, Ryou mimicked the action, flopping heavily on his boyfriend, who elicited a muffled squeak before scrambling from underneath the cute white haired menace, scooting to his own side of the bed.

"I _wasn't_ scared," Jou grumbled, punching his own pillow into a more comfortable shape.

"Oh? And all that screaming was just for fun, I suppose?" 

Ryou's teasing tone did not go unnoticed, and Jou opened his mouth to retort, only to find himself flat on his back in the middle of their bed, a pair of soft brown eyes framed by silky white fringe staring down at him with mischievous humor dancing in their depths.

He noted the slight widening of Jou's amber eyes, the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed thickly, and the lovely dusting of pink that decorated his cheeks. 

Jou said nothing, staring wide-eyed up at the man hovering above him, bathed in dappled grey moonlight that danced and swayed with the tree branches outside the window, a faint upward tilt to cupid-shaped lips showing his amusement.

"Well, uh, yeah," he stammered, not meeting Ryou's eyes.

"We've been together three years, and you still gape like a fish every time I straddle you," Ryou quipped, flexing the thighs nestled comfortably around Jou's waist for emphasis.

"I don' _gape_!" Jou exclaimed, his accent coming out in full force whenever he gets flustered. 

Like now, for instance.

"You kind of do." Before Jou could open his mouth to retaliate, Ryou continued. "May I kiss you?"

He always asked before doing anything romantic; even holding hands and hugging were not exempt. Jou figured it had to do with the Spirit of the Ring, but he never asked. He didn't _want_ to know. That subject was taboo. They never talked about him if it could be avoided, and that was fine. Only Ryou was ever allowed to insult the Spirit, which he did with relish when the mood struck.

He had not been a kind person, not even to his vessel, who ended up bruised and injured more often than not. There were _still_ days where Ryou couldn't eat anything because the nightmares became too much to bear. Jounouchi never prodded, but remained ever patient. Ryou powered through them all silently, hiding behind soft smiles and gentle glances here and there.

He would open up to Jou when he was ready, and he usually did.

Now, Jou's primary focus was on _not_ spontaneously combusting. 

True, they had kissed countless times by now, but every kiss was special, something to be treasured. They preferred not to do the PDA thing, whereas Yugi and Atem were very open about their relationship. They were never caught kissing behind the dumpster, but they showed their love in more subtle ways.

Jou and Ryou were much the same, group chat antics aside. 

"Yeah," Jou murmured, finally snapping out of his thoughts at another flex of Ryou's thighs.

With a smile so angelic it would make even the Gods jealous of his beauty, Ryou lessened the last few inches between their lips, beginning a slow and languid dance they had mastered years ago.

One thing lead to another, teasing caresses and hushed moans filling the intimate space between their bodies.

Clothes were shed, landing somewhere in the darkness to be picked up by Ryou later. The sounds of their lovemaking - whispered endearments, the smooth like silk and drag like velvet of skin on skin - the only thing to rend the silence of the night.

Jou fell into a contented slumber once the afterglow faded and the condoms had been tossed in the bin, Ryou's pale arms wrapped securely around his shoulders.

Soon, the only sounds to fill the air were Jou's snores, which had become like a lullaby to Ryou, who drifted off sometime later when the gears in his brain finally stopped turning.

***

With morning light came the blare of Jou's alarm, startling him out of a blurry dream. Ryou was already up and about, judging by the empty space beside him. Quickly hitting snooze, Jou rose and dressed, leaving the bed unmade as he usually did, letting the smell of eggs, rice, and bacon fuel him towards the kitchen.

Ryou was just setting breakfast on the table, his back to Jou, who swooped in to wrap his arms around the thin waist and nuzzle into the neat fluffy white braid that draped over one shoulder.

"Well, good morning to you, too!"

"Mornin'!" 

A lazy grin spreading across his face, Jou dropped a quick kiss to the crown of white feathery locks before letting go and taking his place at the table.

With a murmured chorus of " _Itadakimasu_ !" they dug into Ryou's delicious cooking.

Even after all these years, it was still the best thing in the world to wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, definitely give Phantoms a read. It's one of those thrillers that spawned a movie, but of course the book is always better.
> 
> I might have kicked my writer's block to the curb, so hopefully more frequent updates can occur again, so keep an eye out!


End file.
